A function is a mathematical relationship between a set of inputs and corresponding permissible outputs. Various types of functions are used in a variety of applications (e.g., bit error rate calculations, heat equation solutions, geologic modeling, statistics, etc.). Examples of such useful functions include, but are not limited to, the error function, the complementary error function, and elementary functions (e.g., logarithmic, exponential, power, trigonometric, etc.). Often, rather than precise solutions to such functions, applications require approximate solutions. For example, a solution may be acceptable as long as the solution falls within an acceptable range of error. Computing devices are often used to calculate approximate solutions to functions for use in applications of the function. Without regard for the underlying hardware of a computing device, such a calculation may occur in a less efficient manner (e.g., take longer, require more processor cycles, etc.) than may otherwise be possible.